postalfandomcom-20200213-history
POSTAL 2 Complete
POSTAL 2 Complete, renamed simply POSTAL 2 in later versions, is the definitive version of POSTAL 2 released on Steam after a successful Greenlight campaign. It is a vastly updated version of the POSTAL 2 base game with Share The Pain, Apocalypse Weekend, a modified version of the A Week in Paradise mod, and Steam Workshop support. In addition to this, the old, pre-Paradise Lost version of POSTAL 2 (1409) can be downloaded and played under the "beta" tab. Features Holiday Events Main Article: Holiday Events Added to the base game are special Holiday events which are triggered on their specific calendar day. These change the game in simple festive ways from changing the environment, additional menu options, and special objectives (such as catching a leprechaun or assassinating the Easter Bunny). Steamworks support Steamworks has been fully implement allowing easier mod support via steam workshop, unlockable achievements, steam trading cards, and steam cloud saving. In addition to this, an updated version of POSTed with the Unrealscript source code of POSTAL 2 and its expansions are available for all versions of the game. Full Controller Support With this includes support for many different controller types with full rebinding. Compatible controllers include (though most any Xinput controller will work) : Xbox360, Xbone, PS3, PS4, and Wii U. Weapon selector This version of POSTAL 2 includes a special weapon select similar to the one in Half-life 2 making it easier to select a specific weapon. This feature is optional and can be turned off in the options menu. Inventory Menu A new menu has been implemented for Inventory items to allow easier selection during fire fights. The action stops when the selector is active and their are four rows separated as Healing, Power up, Errand, and Other. Much like the weapon selector, this can be turned off in the options. Mac and Linux versions The Mac and Linux versions have been re-coded in SDL2 showing massive improvements over the previous versions and allowing support for all of the above with improved rendering and performance. Bug fixes and updating An absurd amount of bug fixes and updates have been done to the base game, Apocalypse Weekend, PostED, and Paradise Lost. The complete list of which can be found in the external link below. Share the Pain While support for Share the Pain has been officially discontinued, this version was patched for Windows 10 compatibility and features a semi-new menu screen featuring Postal III getting pissed on and flipped off. Differences when compared to the original AWP *Changed the name of the last two difficulties to "POSTAL" and "Impossible". *Removed the 'new weapon order' option in the menu, default hotkeys have been changed as well as the way menus look, and more menu options have been added. *The Boomerang Machete boasts more power, being able to hack off limbs of more powerful enemies such as police officers, and SWAT team members. *Cats were changed back to normal cats in the base game. *Removed all M@DJ@cK@L weapons and items (Restore available through Workshop). *Some weapons added in AWP were completely removed, some were swapped out with more Eternal Damnation weapons, and some had their locations changed. *Removed the Random Wardrobe. *Removed Arcade games and Tokens (Partial restore available through Workshop; tokens no longer drop from killed people, and look different. The Coin Gobbler machine no longer exists. Fag Hunter lacks its kill counter). *Reverted the enable cheats code to 'sissy'. *Removed distance counter when lopping off a victim's head with your bat. *School Daze and its intermediate map have been completely removed. (Restore available through Workshop). Trailers File:POSTAL 2 Greenlight Campaign File:POSTAL 2 - Steam Trailer External Links * Exhaustive list of updates for POSTAL 2 Complete Category:Postal 2